Sweet Child O' Mine
by Smile Bragi
Summary: When the Sons asked God to give them their little brother back, they should have been a little more specific. De-aged Juice. Begins immediately after Season 4.
1. A Wish Fulfilled

**Rating**: T for strong language.

**Summary**: When the Sons asked God to give them their little brother back, they should have been a little more specific. De-aged Juice. Begins immediately after Season 4.

**A/N**: I'm a little unsure about the response to this fic, but if its positive I'll consider continuing! And Man of Mayhem will be updated shortly, I had a problem saving it the other day and have had to rewrite bits of it. Stupid technology. :)

Please Review!

00000

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

**Prologue**

It was 8:03pm, and the gavel sounded as Jax hit the table, commencing the beginning of Church. The Sons sat silently, waiting for their new President to discuss the situations with Bobby or Clay or Opie, or even perhaps retaliation from the Niners. But tonight was no ordinary night, and before they even had the chance to speak, the TM gates outside crashed open and squealing tires broke their silence.

Jax, Chibs, Tig, Happy, and Juice all hit the floor as bullets flew above their heads, shattering the windows and cracking the cement walls; the light fixture above them blew and crashed to the Redwood table.

"Jesus!" Chibs shouted in panic over the spray of machine guns. They all fumbled for their guns and Juice ran over to the safe, tossing them extra ammunition. Tig slammed the Chapel doors open, and the Sons rushed out.

"Go, go, go!" Someone was shouting, but Jax paid no heed as he wildly looked around for his wife, who had minutes before been sitting at the bar.

"Tara!" He yelled as his brothers ran into the yard with their weapons drawn. "Tara!"

"Jax," Tara's voice was coming from behind the bar and he crawled over, ducking as bullets blew through the walls; bottles of whiskey and rum exploding over their heads and drenching them in alcohol.

Tara was huddled in the corner, her hands wrapped around her knees. He got to her in seconds and placed his hands on either side of her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you?" She asked, pallid and shaking.

"Yeah. Stay here, don't move. I'll be back." Jax kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and lingering for a moment, not wanting to leave.

The short firefight had ended by the time he got out to the yard. Two bloodied bodies lay lifeless against the tarmac, and his brothers and the prospects gathered around them, all out of breath and talking quietly.

"Niners." Happy said and kicked one of the men as he approached. Jax let out a small sigh of relief that the dead hadn't been one of their own.

"Jesus Christ. Everyone okay?" he asked, looking at each of them. They all looked startled and pale, but nodded.

"Juicy inside with you?" Chibs asked as he looked around for the boy.

Jax looked puzzled at him. "I thought he was out here with you guys."

They hadn't had even a moment to respond before Tara's voice was screaming from inside, "Jax! _Jax_!"

Her chilling and hysteric voice had them all sprinting into the building at once, but froze in place at the door to the Chapel. Tara knelt on the ground by the safe, her face ashen as blood poured from the body beneath her hands. Juice.

"Holy _fuck_."

Jax and Chibs were at her side in an instant, dropping to the ground like a sack of bricks. Juice was writhing and crying and struggling to breathe; two bullet wounds to his chest and another to his stomach; blood was everywhere.

"Juice?"

"Call a fucking ambulance!" Jax cried out to his brothers above him.

"Jesus," Chibs placed his shaking hand on one of the wounds and flinched when Juice cried out against the pressure. He placed his other hand to his cheek, "Juicy boy stay with me. Juice? Juicy."

Juice whimpered and gurgled up blood that spilled from his lips, but he fought to speak as he locked eyes with the man above him. "Ch-h-i-i-b'."

"Don't speak, lad." Chibs knelt closer, face to face, "Just breathe, yeah? You're going to be just fine."

Juice made a sound of protestation - desperation, "S-sor-r-ry."

"No - "

"Ambulance is on its way." V-Lin said.

" - no, you listen to me. You're going to be just fine. Hold on, Juicy, an ambulance is coming, you hear me? Juice," Chibs' distress was growing, and he searched Juice's eyes.

Juice managed a smile, but after two sharp breaths, his eyes closed.

"Juice!" Jax called.

"No! Juicy, stay with me, boy."

And Chibs' pleadings grew hysterically louder as the wailings of an ambulance grew from the distance.

00000

"I'm sorry," Tara's face had never been so drawn and remorseful, "We couldn't save him."

That was ten minutes ago. Ten agonizingly long fucking minutes ago. Now, Chibs sat hunched and crumpled in a pew in the hospital chapel as sobs shook his body.

"Please. _Please_." Chibs said through the tears, "Christ, I ain't never wanted something so bad. Please bring him back. Please bring my little boy back."

The room remained as silent as always however, and the emptiness almost mocked his hiccuped breathing.

The soft sound of the doors opening didn't phase him, and he kept his face buried in his hands. Someone sat next to him; the scent of leather and motor oil gave an overwhelmingly sense that the person had to be one of his brothers. A hand touched his shoulder, gripping him, grounding him. Chibs looked up.

Jax.

"How you holding up?"

The question was so innocent that Chibs laughed wetly into his hands and shook his head. He was afraid if he spoke again, he'd break.

Jax's tone changed after a moment of quiet, "We're gonna find the sons of bitches that did this," Jax breathed hard, his expression becoming more fierce by the moment, "and we're gonna make them pay. I promise you that - "

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and they looked over at the intrusion. Tig stood there, his demeanor uncharacteristically shocked, and out of breath.

"You guys might want to come see this."

Jax sighed loudly, "Not now, Tig."

"No, really -"

"Tig - "

"It's Juice."

Jax and Chibs shared a confused look before Jax helped Chibs to his feet. He wiped his cheeks of the tears, but his puffy eyes just filled up again. In a show of rare empathy, Tig held the door open for them and pointed towards the end of the hallway where Gemma stood, surrounded by Tara, Happy and the prospects.

"Ma?"

Gemma turned around slowly and her wide and disbelieving eyes met theirs. In her arms she held a small boy, clad in an oversized hospital gown. But that wasn't what caught their attention; it was the shaved mohawk and darkly inked tattoos across his skull.

The boy turned his head in their direction, his big brown teary gaze studying them as his sniffled. Meeting Chibs' baffled stare, he whimpered and held out his arms.

All Chibs could do was stand there, legs planted into the ground in shock as he stared at the boy and his tattoos; the verse around his wrist, the clown on his right forearm, the reaper on his left, the cross on his bicep - they looked so unequivocally exact that the resemblance almost couldn't be coincidence. It came apparent to him that Jacky was thinking the same beside him.

"What the _hell_ - "

Chibs swallowed, locking huge eyes with Gemma. "Juice?"


	2. His Brother's Keeper

**Authors Note/POSSIBLE SPOILERS:** _I am so thankful_! THANK YOU everyone for taking time out of your day to review. Seriously, they all made my day. A few people said that they don't normally like these stories.. I'm going to try to make it as different as possible than the "typical" de-aged fic. This story is going to be completely Club-central, and you can expect to see a lot of issues that will have to be dealt with: more problems with the Niners, probable retaliation from the Sons, the return of Clay and Opie, the real IRA, maybe some romance, etc, all while have having to deal with their brother who is now a four year old. Sounds fun, eh?

Anyways, I've got up to chapter seven drafted, so the updates will be fairly frequent as long as people are still enjoying it. Christmas for Cowboys will be updated next, followed by Man of Mayhem. I'm on break at the moment, so expect these chapters soon :)

Alright, enough ranting from me, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Child O' Mine<strong>

**2: The Long Road Home**

All Chibs could do was stand there, legs planted in the ground in shock as he stared at the boy and his tattoos; the verse around his wrist, the clown on his right forearm, the reaper on his left, the cross on his bicep - they looked so unequivocally exact that the resemblance almost couldn't be coincidence. It became apparent to him that Jacky was thinking the same beside him.

"What the _hell_ - "

Chibs swallowed, locking huge eyes with Gemma. "Juice?"

"What the _hell_ is this?" Jax said, eyes wide with shock and confusion, because there was no way in _hell_ that this kid was one of their brothers. He took two steps forward, surveying the boy, then looked up at his mother accusingly.

"_This_ is your goddamn brother," Gemma whispered firmly, "And we just got him to stop crying so I suggest you quit the attitude."

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Chibs finally spoke, his voice rough and cracking. His tired, bloodshot eyes moved from the kid to Gemma.

"No, it's not," Gemma said.

"She's right," Tara agreed, and all eyes turned to her. The gravity of the situation turned, because Tara was a doctor, and there was no way in hell they could argue with that.

Chibs took in a shaky breath, feeling anger enter his heavy heart, feeling it bubble in his chest. His boy had just _died_! His voice rose with every word he spoke, "This shit doesn't happen. It _can't_ happen. This ain't some goddamn fairytale! My Juicy _died_, and you all are standing here like _- _"

"Chibs," Tig interrupted, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look." He walked over to the boy, who at his approach, huddled deeper into Gemma's arms. With a slow hand, he pulled the strings on the back of the gown, exposing Juice's back.

Chibs looked closer, and found his chest tighten as he saw the scars from Stockton.

"Jesus Christ," Jax murmured beside him. "This can't be happening."

"That's not all," Gemma said, "Kid's got fresh scars from today."

Silence over took them, and Juice clutched Gemma's sweater when he realized all eyes were on him.

"Well, what happened?" Jax asked Tara, feeling suddenly overwhelmed and defeated. She looked just as confused as he did.

"After I told you he had," She paused, "_died_, I went back in the room to remove his intubation tube and IVs. I turned around to pack them up, I heard a noise from back on the bed and," Tara gestured to the boy, "He was there."

"She's right," Gemma added, "I heard her yelling and I went in the room. He was still hooked up to all the wires, dried blood on his chest from the bullets. Now whether you like it or not, this kid is your brother. He's _alive_, honey. Be thankful."

But Chibs couldn't find himself able to be thankful, because his boy was somehow four years old. And that four year old wouldn't stop staring at him.

Tara looked up from her gaze at Juice, and just as she did, caught the scrutiny of an old nurse staring down the hall at the group. She lowered her voice, "You should all leave before anyone starts asking questions. You'll never see him again if the staff find out what happened," She paused, "I'll clean up the mess and meet you back at the clubhouse. My shift ends in fifteen minutes."

Gemma nodded to her, acknowledging the warning, and turned to leave the waiting room. However, as soon as she took her first steps, the kid in her arms made a sound for the first time that night, and struggled against grip; his arms undoubtedly reaching for the Scot.

For the second time that night, Chibs stood frozen in spot as Juice's imploring eyes locked with his. Seeing that he wasn't going to move, Gemma walked over to him and placed the boy into Chibs' arms. Juice's anxiety decreased tenfold, and Chibs looked at him, stunned.

"C'mon old man," Gemma smiled thinly to Chibs, and patted his back, "Let's get him back to the clubhouse."

In silence, they drove back TM. Tig and Jax rode their bikes in back of them as Gemma drove Chibs and Juice in her car.

Street lights lit up the inside of the car as they drove, casting a warm glow the small boy in his arms, who refused to let go. Such a small body felt unfamiliar; it had been years since Kerrianne had been so tiny. The kid was all skin and bones, so much so that he was afraid the kid would break if he held him wrong. The thought had him terrified. Another pass under a street light, and Chibs caught a glance of the scars from Stockton under his hospital gown, and he winced, remembering how many sacrifices - physically and mentally - the boy had made for his club.

The boy.

He _was_ a boy now. Instead of defending himself, Juice had run for the safe to help arm his brothers, had taken three bullets, had _died_, and now looked more like a doll than Juan Carlos Ortiz.

Chibs sighed somberly, feeling himself hold the boy a little tighter. It was only then that he felt the shivers coming from him, and startled, remembered that he was only in a johnny.

"Jesus," He said, and caught Gemma's gaze in the rearview mirror, "The lad needs clothes, he's shivering."

Gemma nodded and turned up the heat. "Abel's clothes will be too small for him. We'll be passing Vince's in a minute, want to stop there? Wouldn't hurt to get him some food either."

The boy shifted against him, and grasped Chibs a little tighter. Unexpectedly, warmth filled his chest, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks that regardless of whether his boy was thirty years old or three, he would never let him go again.

"Chibs?" Gemma asked.

Remembering their conversation, Chibs said, "Aye", and returned his attention to Juice, who cooed softly in his arms.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be <em>much<em> longer, this chapter was just a transition of sorts.

But did you Like it? Hate it? Please let me know.. I'm going out on a limb, not sure whether or not to continue.


	3. Tiny Troubles

**A/N: **I don't think I've ever updated a fic so quickly, but I've been so overwhelmed with positive reviews, I spent the day writing this chapter with a newfound eagerness and a smile on my face :) Thanks to all who reviewed! In response, this chapter is dedicated to:

**lederra, chik jones, Illyria13, paige, darkroseofwolf, CarelessWhisper89, cheryl24, maxiefae, beverlie4055, RedEyedSurprise, Whitelion69, mika, daughterofanarchy, marmeenoir17, Andrea, **and **FlyingFyreFlye**.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Child O' Mine<strong>

**Tiny Troubles**

The sight would have been comical had the men not felt the graveness of the situation at hand. Jax, Tig, and Chibs - who held the young Juice now wrapped in the man's oversized sweatshirt - walked slowly into Vince's, one of the only children's clothing stores located in Charming. Their hard faces, the rubbing of their leather clothes and the scuffing of their boots against the linoleum floor had the only associate in the store - a woman in her late fifty's - wide eyed and staring.

Jax saw her near-terrified face, and realized that with the shootings and robberies that had occurred so often lately in the town, that he would have to work his magic before she called the police.

"Hi, ma'am," He said, with the most pleasant tone he could muster, and though he could read the signs above them perfectly clear, he wanted to keep the conversation going, "Boys section?"

"How old?" Her wary gaze kept steady on them.

Jax looked over to Juice, them up to Chibs, who shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, three?" And then mumbled, "I think."

She pointed to the far corner, and they walked in that direction. The sheer size of the clothing section nearly drowned them, and they clueless as to where to start.

"There's too many goddamn choices. How long does it take your ol' lady to do this, Jacky boy?" Chibs lamented as he pushed aside hanger after hanger of shirts with one hand, and held the boy with his other.

Jax laughed, "She's gone all day when she does this. I don't understand it."

"How about these ones?" Tig had made his way over the clearance rack, and by the look on his face, the other men didn't even have to read the shirts to know they were inappropriate. One read "_I just shizzled in my dizzle_", and the other, "_Fresh Out of the Oven, and Ready For Lovin'_".

Jax scoffed and continued to search through the racks of clothes.

"Stop it," Chibs laughed, but all the while held Juice a little tighter, "You're scaring the poor lad."

Tig threw the shirts down on top of a rack and sighed, staring at the boy. "Does he even remember us? Do you remember us kid?"

But Juice just stared at them blankly. The pause in the conversation had them all questioning what was going on in the kid's mind; if he was wondering where his _real_ family was, if he was scared or enjoying their presence, if he even knew who they were. Regardless, the way Juice nuzzled into Chibs' shoulder had him asking why the kid found him so special.

"Wonderful. Guess not," Tig said, but didn't have a moment to say anything more as a young customer approached them, also holding a little boy.

"Aw, such a cute little guy," She said as she smiled at Juice, but her smile faltered when she looked a little closer. It was only then that the brothers remembered the kid's distinct tattoos on his head, which stood out sharply from the lights above them.

"He likes to play with sharpies," Tig said, thinking fast, "Now beat it."

The woman didn't need to be told twice, and she scurried off.

"Christ, Juicy," Chibs murmured, "You're causin' us a lot of trouble, you know that?"

Juice just giggled in response.

"Yeah he is," Jax muttered, "We still need to figure out how we're going to explain this to the other guys," Jax said, "I've been trying to get a hold of Op; I don't see it being much of a problem with him, but shit..." He trailed off, thinking of how the news of Juice would settle in with the rest of the club.

"Who's left that doesn't know?" Tig asked.

"Once Bobby's out of prison we can catch him up to speed," Chibs said, "Then there's Clay and Piney. Not sure how those two'll take it. Haven't heard from Piney much lately anyway."

Chibs and Tig were too caught up in the conversation that they missed Jax's wince when they mentioned the old man. Another problem, he cursed to himself, that he'd have to deal with later. Trying to change the topic, he hurriedly cut in.

"The real problem is how we're going to deal with Laroy. What happened at the clubhouse - that shit can't happen again."

000000

Next door, Gemma and Tara walked along the isles of the grocery store, pushing a cart filled with food, snacks, and drinks that Juice would likely enjoy. The store was mostly empty, save for a couple that was a few isles away, and the classical music playing from the overhead speakers hushed their conversation.

"Don't think you've seen anything like this in the medical world, have ya?" Gemma asked as she grabbed some peanut butter from off the shelf.

"This happens all the time," Tara said, her voice lame and sarcastic, "No, Gemma, this isn't exactly a normal occurrence. Juice would be living in a plastic bubble in a research lab if anyone found out."

"Think it's permanent?"

"Who knows. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell this happened in the first place," Tara said.

"Wonderful," Gemma laughed, though she found no humor in the situation, "It's hard enough having an OCD, ADHD full grown man running around, let alone a toddler with it."

The sudden vibrating from her phone interrupted them, and Gemma answered it cautiously. Tara watched as the look on her face grew ever more serious, and after a minute, she hung up and cursed.

Gemma took over the cart from her, ignoring whatever else they were going buy, and headed towards the check-out.

"We gotta go, sweety."

000000

"One hundred and twenty seven dollars and eighty seven cents, please."

"Holy shit, man," Tig laughed as Chibs pulled out his debit card, "Expensive little shit head."

"Cash only," The associate said - the same lady who they had first seen when they walked in. Her gaze was hard.

"But - " Chibs looked at her incredulously; the signs above her head said: '_We accept cash, checks, debit and credit cards except American Express_'.

"Cash only," She repeated, and her tone was final as she held out her hand.

After digging through their pockets, they pulled out the money and just as Chibs gave the lady a wad of cash, his cell rang loudly in his pocket. He sighed loudly, and handed off Juice to Tig, who whimpered and struggled to try to get back into Chibs' arms.

"C'mere Rugrat," Tig said, trying to calm the flailing arms.

"I'll be right back, lad," Chibs said gently, and walked a few feet away.

The associate looked at them expectantly from behind the cash register, obviously waiting for them to leave. Jax gave her a wary smile, and feeling rather awkward, pulled a hand down his face. Next to him, Jax heard a laugh from the boy, and he looked over to see Juice tugging at Tig's beard and smacking his curly hair.

"Hey!" Tig said, trying to swat away the small fists.

Chibs was suddenly by them in an instant, his face grave, and he said whispered, "That was Gemma. Prospects said the police are at the clubhouse investigating the shooting. Said they want to talk to us regarding Juice's murder."

Their faces paled. With everything that had happened that night, they all had forgotten about the implications of the Niner's shootings, and the supposed 'death' of their brother.

"Shit," Jax said, "Alright, let's get back. Put on your best acting faces, boys."

000000

**A/N:** Also I forgot to mention this at the beginning of chapter one. If any of you have something you'd like to see in later chapters, let me know! This story will be approximately fifteen chapters, and if your idea fits in with what I'm planning, I can try my best to squeeze it into the plot :)


End file.
